An electronic display device displays an image by providing a plurality of tiny individual pixels that form the displayed image. The pixels for the displayed image are formed by filtering light through a series of corresponding pixels formed in the display panels of the electronic display device. Previously, electronic display devices were formed as flat devices. However, newer curved electronic display devices have been designed that provide a curved display surface.